


Secrets

by Wolfenstar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.va is an terrible helper., D.va just wants to help, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lúcio Correia dos Santos - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Might be angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just cute stuff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Once Hanzo joined Overwatch, the sneaking around got worse.But of course only one person knows what he's up to, and Jesse won't tell.So of course Genji is on a quest to find out what Hanzo is doing, or just enjoy in general.After all Genji hasn't seen his brother in a far years.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, been a while since I last made a fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! Just a lot of fluff and sweetness.
> 
> Background ships, btw.

When Hanzo frist joined Overwatch, Genji was more then excited to be on good terms with him once more.

Of course Hanzo wasn't ready, he was more keen on avoiding him.

Zenyatta told him that Hanzo just needed time. Jesse said "he'll warm up ta ya". And Soldier 76 just grunted in conformation, but didn't say anything back.

Walking down the halls, Genji over heard talking. He shouldn't ease drop... but...

_"I have a Night job, Jesse, I have to go in a minute, Love you."_

Since when did Hanzo have a night job!?

Shocked Genji walked backwards two steps and shook his head in disbelief. Dazed from the words, all Genji could do was worry.

_Did Hanzo go back to his life of crime!? He wouldn't do that would he? I thought he had an honor code or something... Why isn't Jesse worried? Could he..._

An unsettling image emerged into his brain like an bad omen.

_He couldn't be stripping could he!? Or worse... going to hotels for money!? Oh no, oh jeez. I can't the image out of my mind!..._

"Hn, Genji? What are you doing here?"

Jesse looked cercern, although he looked claim and un worried.

That's worrying.

"Sorry Jesse, I over heard your conversation and couldn't help but notice that Hanzo have a night job?"

"Hanzo didn't tell ya, Genji? That's weird. I thought for sure he'd would've."

"No, he hasn't yet. And I was hoping you could give me some insight on Hanzo's night job?"

'Well technically, It's more of his Second Job, not a Night job... and I promise s'not as bad as your imaging it. But that's Hanzo's place to tell ya. I don't wanna get on his bad side, or nothin."

...

_Don't Hanzo trust me?..._

"Genji, don't worry on it to much. It'll take time for him, if it's bad I'll let ya know. I wouldn't hide somethin' bad about his life if he needed the help, truly."

I trusted Mcree, I did. But is this not suspicious? What's up with all the sneaking around?

I tried to sleep on it... But tossing and Turing all night and waking nightmares about what his brother could be doing kept him up, from an other wise nice night.

_What if Hanzo needed him and he wasn't there? Would this job get him killed? Would he die one day and we wouldn't know?_

To many possibilities to count, and so many of them were unfavorable.

"Screw it".

Getting up he log on his computer, looking into the data base for overwatch agents and locations.

Some was on missions, others was at the base. And Lena took off the week to go and Vist her girlfriend. Scrolling through the list, and clicking on Hanzo's name; his tracker wasn't updated and was left at the base.

Of course Hanzo would make his job at finding him harder then it should've been.

"Dang it".

Sighing in defeat Genji want back to bed, plopping onto the soft covers. He'll just wait till tomorrow and follow him to his job.

The night was long and boring, as Genji tried to well himself into sleep, nearing 12:00 Genji was relaxed enough to fall into blissful sleep.

The next day was longer. His anticipation to see where Hanzo was going, made his day a lot more slower.

"Genji? What's wrong?" D.va asked as she dropped down onto the couch next to him, controller in hand, she started the console up.

"Wanna play, and talk about it?" She offered looking at him, controller in hand.

"Very much so. Thank you D.va." Taking the offered controller, she nodded and started the game.

D.va picks Rainbow road to start out the first race. Troll.

"What's on your mind, Green cyborg Ninja?" She asked while also being fully immersed into the game.

"Did you know that Hanzo have a second job!? He didn't tell me..."

"Sounds bad". D.va added while dodging a red shell in the game, making the object crash into the wall, skirting back out into the battle field killing off Genji, and going back to second place. The AI had no chance against her, no doubt she was going to take her crown back.

She plopped gum into her mouth as the character in lead took the awful blue shell to the face, taking her lead once more.

"Did Hanzo not trust me with this information? I thought we was going somewhere? I don't want to back track on progress. What should I do?"

Genji used the bullet to get back to 5th place, picking up another box he through the blue shell, picking of another character, speeding up, useing the arrows on the ground for a boost, he was now in 4th place.

"I'm not going to say "give him time" because I know that's what everyone else had told you. But I believe that your worries is for nothing. I'm sure he's fine Genji."

D.va passed the finshed line once more, making this the last round. She was already to far ahead for any AI, and Genji to catch up. The blue shell, with the wings wouldn't be enough to her down. She was owning the throne.

The lest Genji could do was get second place.

I gave out an exhausted sigh. "But what if he's doing something, and he's hunting down a target? Gets hurt and die, and I'm not there?"

"His boyfriend would've said something by now. Do you know how long he's been doing his second job? Is it only at night?"

She asked, getting first place; her character dancing excitedly as the ending screen rolled.

Genji got third place. At least he made it on the podium.

"I don't really know if Hanzo's job is at night or not... But considering how much "at night" has been used I'm only assuming that it's only at night. I don't know how long. He Could've been doing what ever he do longer. Mcree wasn't all that worried. But that makes me worry more!"

"Genji. You're freaking out. I'm not a therapist, have you talked to Zenyatta?" D.va asked as she plopped more gum into her mouth, picking another place to play.

"Zenyatta is currently on assistance for another mission. I would've told him but he's not here right now. And I don't want to bother him."

This time D.va picked Yoshi's island. Far more easier to play on, but no doubt D.va was going to wipe the floor.

The race began and D.va got the extra speed boost, timing her take off perfectly with the countdown, the frist batch of boxes hit, and she immediately through a shell behind her as she was already in frist place, taking out the AI, Genji was able to skert by, speeding into second place.

"I mean... I'm just worried is all... I want to be closer to my brother, but he gets far away and sometimes I feel I can't catch up to him... I want him to know he can trust me if he needed me. I don't want him Hidding away from me, as if I'll scold him."

D.va popped her gum, re-chewing the pice as she was hit with a blue shell from AI, allowing me to be neck and neck with her for the first place title.

"Just ask him right up." D.va responded.

D.va picked up another box, getting right in front of me she dropped the banna peel, allowing herself some room in between the two, and getting farther up ahead. Crossing the finshe line, 2nd round was activated.

 

"He's not telling me now. He's not going to tell me with me asking right up."

 

D.va thrown out the shell, without plan, as she hit the arrows on the ground giving her a speed boost. Drifting on the side of the curves and getting an extra speed boost, she was nearing closer and closer towards the finshe line once more.

"Never know if you don't try." She said.

"Touche".

3rd round was activated. 

"I'm going to follow him tonight. Just to make sure he isn't getting into trouble or nothing..." Genji said.

D.va was once more ahead of the game. Taking all of the speed boost she can to further the distance between her and her competition.

At this point Genji was just trying to stay in second place.

"I'm going with. I'm curious to. Now that your bring all of this up, it's only wrong to start a book and not finshe it." D.va said.

D.va (of course) took first place and her crown once more.

Genji coming up in second place.

And another character took 3rd place.

"Even an badly written book?" I asked.

She looked at me once more popping her gum.

"Even a badly written book."

 

Night time fell once more, me and d.va, already outside, out of sight. Some where, where Hanzo, might not be able to sense their presence.

"There he is." D.va said as she watched Hanzo leave the base, and into the car.

"Let's go." Taking the motorcycle, me and D.va hoped on, waiting a few minutes before driving off after Hanzo.

An hour later and they arrived at an cozy little house.  Parking further away and walking back, just far enough away to hear Hanzo talking, if you concentrated. Otherwise you would've missed what he was saying.

"Where's the little guy?" Hanzo asked.

I was panicking after hearing that, one look at D.va and she looked just a pale.

_Was Hanzo having an affair!? Did he get someone pregnant!? What. The. Hell. I thought he was better then that!... now any way's..._

D.va couldn't help but voice her thoughts out loud.

"The hell?" She said.

Hanzo walked inside, I missed the last bit of information as he gave out a small chuckle.

The owner of the house left, and Hanzo was the only one inside.

At least that's what he gathered anyway.

"Let's get closer. Maybe we can sneak in the back of the house to get a closer look." D.va suggested. I was hesitant on getting closer to the house. Hanzo was an assassin's for an reason, he could pick up on any sounds even as quite as you try to be, he'll catch you off guard and pin you, or kill you.

There was an reason why some wouldn't go after his bounty. Regardless of money.

But right now, he was really... wanting to know what his brother was up to. He really didn't want to tell Jesse his brother was cheating on him.

Looking under the matt, lays a spear key. Gusse they didn't have to break in after all. Opening the door as quitely as physically possible, him and D.va has tip toed across the room.

Further into the small house he went through more adrenaline spiked up. He can still feel his blood run up and around though him, even in this metal cassing.

Sweat, he was sweating in the few places he had skin. When was the last time he did that? It's been awhile now...

Creaking open the door, they saw...

 

Hanzo playing with a bunch of dogs. He was  _smiling_ and petting them. He looked happy and clam. Before he suddenly stopped and whipped his head around to face us.

 

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Hanzo asked. He was clearly not amused.

The big Dog, looked at him. Wait, did she have pups? The little ones was staring back at him, thier cute little heads moved to the side in curiosity, and I nearly died again from the adorableness of it all.

"Hey I'm just here because of Genji." D.va said as she kneeled down next Hanzo to pet the pups heads. After she let them sniff her hand, they began licking her hand, tail wagging happily.

"Hanzo. What is this?" Genji asked. Still confused about the situation.

"This... is my second job. I look after animals if thier owner is gone or if they need to go some where else and they have pups that needs care and attention. Or if an animal needs to go to a better home, I go and find them one."

D.va just stared laughing out loud, "Damn! I thought you had an affair or some shit!" 

"What! I'm loyal to Jesse, and Jesse only. I would never do that to him!" Hanzo said bewildered about the situation. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried okay! So I followed you, and here we are." I said hoping the deadly glare coming from Hanzo would dial down a bit.

"Do you not trust me?" Hanzo asked, kinda desperately. And I was quick to try and defuse the situation before it blow up before him in his face.

"Of course I believe you! But I want to know if you trust me. You sneaked around as if your doing something bad. And I wanted to help if it was dangerous." 

Things was quite for a while. Before Hanzo spoke again. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should've told you."

D.va, just plopped gum into her mouth. And chewed quitely.

"Are we good?" Genji asked after word's.

 

"Yeah. But I still don't like you have followed me here." Hanzo replied.

 

D.va and Genji left, back onto the motorcycle and back to base.

Over the wind D.va has yelled out, "I TOLD YOU NOT WORRY, YOU WORRY WORT!"

"YEAH YOU DID! I SHOULD'VE LISTEN TO YOU AND JESSE!"

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of the first chapter. I'm not sure how many of these I'm going to do. There isn't a plot. So it can end at anything that sounds decent.
> 
> But I do hope everyone reading this have a nice day!  
> Hope you all enjoyed the story.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
